Skater boy
by michfit fish
Summary: base on Avril Lavigne's Skater boy. One-shot. mostly in TPOV and EPOV.  Edward went back to Forks after five years and sang a song with Bella in front of Forks, but mostly to Tanya


TPOV

I saw as my secret crush came walking towards me. He looked nervous "Hey Tanya" He said. "Sup, Edward" He laughed. "I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me" He said looking anywhere but my eyes. I was ecstatic. I was about to say yes when my friends, Lauren and Jessica, came "What are you doing here skater boy? What do you want?" Lauren spat at him. "An answer" He said looking at me "Go with your little friend that's name is skateboard" I said to him and walked away, fake laughing with my friends in tow.

_~five years later~_

EPOV

Getting ready for concerts aren't that hard once you got use to it. But planning on proposing to your girlfriend in front of everyone is nerve wrecking.

We're going back to my home town Forks for the concert with my awesome British girlfriend that has a cute accent. There is a big chance of seeing Tanya there but who cares. I broke out of my thoughts when my phone rang. "Dude, we have to be on the plane in an hour. Get your ass and the British ass out of your apartment. I'm not going to call British Bells. If I wake her up, I won't be getting any food for a week." Emmett, our best friend said "Hello to you too. But can you think of anything that doesn't include food? Or Britain?" "Eh… no" I laughed "Be there in an hour" I hung up the phone and turned to my other side where Bella, my Bella is sleeping. She's a deep sleeper. I started to wake her up by kissing her neck. She stirred. I went on to my next plan.

Tickling.

She woke up laughing so hard that she even fell off the bed. "Ouch" She moaned. "You okay, love?" I asked "You okay love?" she mimicked in a high pitched voice. "Okay. First my voice doesn't and never will sound like that and second, I don't have an accent" She scowled at me. "Come on Bells. We got a plane to catch" We hopped up. Got change. Went to the airport. And lastly into the plane. Jasper, my manager, is looking at his blackberry and reading a historical book. Next to him is his wife, Alice, the gang's designer and stylist, is looking through a magazine. Rosalie, a woman who can go past as a model but chose to be Bella's manager, is playing on her iPhone 3GS. Her husband, Emmett is looking for food around the plane. Bella who is next to me got her book out and started reading. I on the other hand was admiring my girlfriend. Her body, all the curves at the right place, her pouty and kissable lips, her big brown eyes scanning her book she bought in the airport… "You know staring is rude" She stated flipping onto another page on her book. I chuckled. I took her book out of her hand, much to her dismay and started kissing her. The book in my hand long forgotten, dropped by our side as we continued our make out session but was interrupted as someone cleared his throat. I look at him. "Edward, I could appreciate it if you don't make out with my cousin in front of me." He said. I was about to answer but Bella was faster. "And I could appreciate it if you go now"

"That is not a way to talk to your cousin"

"Well then what do you want?" Bella asked annoyed still under me

"Food" We sighed

"Go look for it yourself, Emmett"

"That's the problem, there's no food in here." Emmett whined.

"I will if you stay away from the kitchen at Carlisle and Esme's house unless I tell you to"

"Deal" Bella got out from under me and went to the cupboard with a lock on and typed in the pass code. Emmett was trying to sneak a look at the code. Bella looked at him with an evil smirk. She started to lean in closer to his face. _Oh! Please don't tell me she's going to do what I think she is. _She started kissing him full on the lips. Surprisingly Emmett started kissing her back. "God Rosie, you're still a good kissing as I remember" Bella pulled away and looked at him shocked. Emmett started to open his eyes. "Why'd you stop Rose" We started to laugh.

"So, Emmett am I a better kisser or is Rosalie better?" Bella asked as she recovered from her fit of laughter but still tried to keep one from coming out. "I was kissing you?" Emmett asks her shocked. She nodded "Never thought you're a good kisser" He stated. "Right back at you, Em" "Oh come one babe, I'm sure I'm a better kisser than him" I shouted. "Yea, you're the best kisser" she said forgetting about Emmett's food, came to me and we continued our make out session as the same someone cleared his throat again.

TPOV

I picked up my 1 year old son and started feeding him while I was flipping through the TV and stopping at MTV.

There is Edward Cullen, in all his glory singing his most popular song featuring a brunette, 'Airplane'. "Call 007-546-346 to be one of the five lucky winners to see Edward Cullen, Isa…" I tuned the rest out and started dialling the number. "Congratulations, can I please have your name?" I gave him the details that was needed and call Jess who still remained my friend "Tan! You'll never guess what!" She started "What?" "I got you and me tickets to Edward Cullen's concert in Forks and a babysitter for Eddie that they" That's right I named my son after Edward and gave him a nickname, Eddie. "That's great Jessica, I got a pass to see Edward Cullen at the end of the concert" We squealed and began to make plans for that day. I hope that he will give me a second chance.

_~The day at the Concert~_

The place was packed with peoples. As the light dimmed the crowd began to die down. The brunette that sang 'Airplane' with Edward came out. Everyone cheered.

"We could've started earlier, but Emmett decided to talk me into making food." The girl that I now know named Bella with a British accent shouted. And the crowd laughed. The music began and she started singing. She sang 'Love Story', 'Enchanted', 'Ours', 'The Best day' and 'Never Underestimate a girl' She went backstage as Edward came out. The crowd went nuts. He sang 'One Time', 'One less lonely girl', 'Love me', 'Cooler than me' and 'I'm Yours'.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you. I have two more songs for you! I wish you a good night!" He shouted. Bella came running out and they sang their most popular song 'Airplane'.

"This is a new song that I and Bella made in the plane a few days ago"

"_He was a boy she was a girl  
>can I make it any more obvious?<em>_"_

Bella started singing; I had to admit she was pretty good.

_I was a punk; she did ballet  
>what more can I say?<em>_"_

Edward sang this part and I was a little confused as to where this was going.

"_I wanted her,__"_

Edward sang and I didn't fail to notice he used the pass tense.

"_She'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<em>_"_

The girl sang and I was shocked that he knew that. I thought I had hidden it so well. Apparently not.

"_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with my baggy clothes.<em>_"_

Edward sang. I was starting to think when he would get to the part where he would confess that he still has feelings for me.

"_He was a skater boy,  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>she had a pretty face<br>but her head was up in a space  
>she needed to come back down to earth<em>_"_

They sang together. I can't believe it this song was about me but it wasn't about him having feelings for me, it was about how awful I was to him.

"_Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone<br>She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<br>She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they've all got tickets to see his show<br>she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<em>_"_

I can't believe it!

"_He was a skater boy  
>she said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>now he's a superstar<br>Slamming on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>He was a skater boy  
>she said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>now he's a superstar<br>Slamming on his guitar  
>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>Sorry girl, but you missed out  
>well tough luck that boy's mine now<em>_"_

What! No! It couldn't be! They're together?

"_We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<br>Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<br>There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<em>_"_

No it's not fair, one mistake and I lose the perfect guy.

"_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>can I make it any more obvious?<br>We are in love, haven`t you heard?  
>How we rock each other's world!<br>I'm with the skater__boy  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>singing the song we wrote  
>about a girl you used to know.<br>I'm with a skater__bo__y__  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>singing the song we wrote  
>about the girl you used to know.<em>_"_

They finished the song with Edward on one knee and Bella standing smiling at the audience. Suddenly, "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you now and I promise to love you forever. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?" He looked up nervously at her. "YES!" she screamed at the top of her lung.

Edward stood up, places the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. "Thank you Forks. We love you!" Edward said as four more people came out. The crowd cheered louder. The big buff one came to the front and screamed "EDDIE AND BELLY SITTING ON THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COME MARRIAGE THEN CO-" Edward cut him off by tackling him onto the ground before he could say anymore. The crowd laughed but I was just standing there crying. They went backstage with Bella close by Edward's side.

If only I said yes all these years ago.

EPOV

I DID IT! I MADE HER A CULLEN! Well soon-to-be but who cares. Gosh, how much I love that girl.


End file.
